The Dog Ate My Homework!
by UnShure Dreamer
Summary: Annie and Fi both try to uncover the truth about why so many kids are in detention.


The dog at my homework!

"For years kids have been making excuses about not having done their homework. They come up with excuses like "my dog ate my homework." Sometimes your homework can just "disappear." Seriously, and you can't figure out what happened to it, hey maybe a dog really did eat it…"

"Hey Clu, Fi, wait up!" shouted Annie down the halls of Cambell hotel. They both turned around and laughed as Annie dragged her suitcases slowly towards them.

Fi was visiting for the week and got to miss school.

"Come on Annie! We need to put our stuff away and head to the park, Jack and Carey are waiting there with Nikki."

Annie finally caught up. "I can't wait to meet your cousin Clu! She seems cool, at least Fi says so."

"Yeah she's awesome! She believes in the paranormal also! I've pretty much only talked to her on the Internet, I haven't seen her for like 6 years!" exclaimed Fi.

"Okay you guys, I'll put away my things and I'll meet you in the lobby in what, about 5 minutes?" he said as he opened his, Jack and Carey's room and stepped in.

"Yeah sure." Said Fi as she picked up Annie's suitcase; tired of watching Annie drag it. "Man, what did you put in here?" she said as she dropped it.

"I told you it was heavy!" laughed Annie.

"Did you pack your whole room on the bus?" Annie just smiled then glanced at the room numbers. 

"Oh, room 301." She stopped and pulled out the key. They both stepped in side and looked around. The bathroom was directly to their left and as they walked in further they saw a couch, coffee table, TV, and a Fridge. Directly in front of them was their room and off to the right was a door connecting to Molly, Ned, and Irene's room. 

Fi set down her bag on the couch. "I think I'll unpack later, Clu's probably waiting for us."

"Yeah right! With his new hair cut he takes more time then I do!" laughed Annie.

"I believe it." Smiled Fi. 

They both unpacked and headed down the hall to the lobby. 

"We have a lot to catch up on. You have to tell me what has been happening lately!" exclaimed Fi, "Any weird stuff?"

Annie grinned and said, "you bet!" the rest of the way to the park (after they met up with Clu) she told her about the changeling, the painting, the photos, she told her everything.

"Man! I miss seeing everything." Sighed Fi quietly to herself.

"You guys have been talking the whole time! Did you forget I'm here to?" asked Clu jokingly. 

Annie and Fi both laughed and Fi yelled "Hey! Its Nikki!" She screamed again and ran to her. Annie and Clu ran to catch up.

"Hey cuz" said Clu as he gave her a pat on the back. 

"Hey Clu." She said and she smiled weakly. She had light brown hair, almost blonde and light blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Annie, I'm on tour with them." Annie said. 

"Hi." Said Nikki.

"Hey Clu, come here quickly." Said Carey who was over by the swings.

"Man, she doesn't seem very happy to see me!" said Clu quietly, "Do ya think she's still mad at me for toasting her Barbie doll 8 years ago?"

"No, she has been that way the whole time, something is totally bugging her. We can't figure out what but you know, we don't exactly want to ask her!" 

Jack walked up behind them. "Yeah, she's been like totally depressed ever since we went over there to get her."

"Why don't you ask her then? Just ask what's wrong!" said Clu.

"No you do it if you want to know so badly!" exclaimed Carey.

Clu was about to say something until they heard Fi ask, "What's wrong Nikki?"

"Too late…" said Jack. They walked over to them and they watched Nikki walk away.

"Hey come on! She obviously doesn't want you guys to know! It's a girl thing! Beat it." Said Fi. 

"Ok, ok!" said Jack as he grabbed Carey and Clu and walked away.

"You shouldn't have done that! It's nothing! And even if it was something, it's not anybody's problem but mine!" Nikki sobbed as she walked back to Fi and Annie.

"I'm, sorry Nikki. Hey, why don't we go to the mall or something, you can introduce us to all of your friends!" suggested Fi.

"Can't, all my friends are in detention." She said.

"All of them?" asked Annie. Nikki nodded. "That's really…"

"Weird" grinned Fi. She looked very excited. "Let's check it out!"

Annie just smiled. 

"Yeah. It's totally weird, every single one of them has been missing their homework for this past week, ever since…" she stopped and looked down at her feet.

"Ever since…" Fi began but and grabbed her shoulder, signaling to stop.

"I'll take you guys there. Clu, Carey, Jack! Were going to my school."

"Oh, so were welcome to join you now?" asked Clu.

Fi grinned and said "Yeah, out with the boring and in with the weird!" she exclaimed as she followed Nikki through the trees, on the path and to the short cut to the school. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" screamed Jack after them.

"Yeah! Weird stuff!" laughed Clu as he ran to catch up with them.

"Second day back and she's already searching." Complained Jack to Carey.

"Ha." Laughed Carey as him and Jack jogged to catch up.

~~~~****~~~~

"This is it." Said Nikki, panting. They all raced trying to loose Jack and Carey who were going to slow for them.

"Cool, lets go in." Suggested Fi, anxious to get back into her old life.

Carey and Jack finally came down the path, both panting. 

"Come on! Let' loose them!" said Annie as she ran ahead. Nikki, Fi, and Clu followed laughing. Annie headed up the steps and pushed open the door, a dog raced out as soon as she did and it disappeared into the woods.

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" she asked. "They allow dogs in your school?"

"A dog?" questioned Fi.

"Yeah, just ran right past you guys, into the woods."

"Whoa, Annie, there was no dog!" said Clu.

"Yes there was! I opened the door and it ran out!"

"Whatever, lets go inside." Said Nikki angrily as she shoved the door into the wall.

Fi shrugged. "Did it look all white? Like a ghost dog maybe? Maybe she saw a ghost dog!" she said looking at Clu. "Way, way cool." 

"Yeah, you swear you saw a dog and that it ran past us, but we didn't see anything!"

"Are you guys coming?" asked Nikki through the door as Jack and Carey were finally walking up the steps.

"Yeah." Said Fi as her, Annie, Clu, and Carey walked in and shut the door on Jack.

"Aha, very funny you guys." He said sarcastically as he pushed open the door.

~~~~****~~~~

The six of them walked down the hall to Nikki's classroom. As they walked down it, Fi noticed how full all of the classrooms were, every single desk was filled with kids, trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Man, remember how good all the kids were in that one school, because of that game?" Carey whispered to Annie. "Well this is like the exact opposite! Do you they have a different kind of game?" Annie shook her head. As they walked by a classroom with its door open, they all over heard a girl whining to the teacher.

"I'm serious! A dog ate my homework!"

"There are no dogs in here young lady! Stop making up excuses and do your third sheet of homework!"

"But there was a dog!" the girl whined.

"Sit down." Said the teacher. Annie looked at Fi.

"That's it!" yelled Fi a bit to loudly. Nikki ran ahead, seeing that the teacher was coming.

"Excuse me, these kids are in detention making up their homework, they don't need distractions." Said the teacher angrily closing the door.

"Sorry." Whispered Fi, then she turned around and made a face.

"Hey, where did Nikki go?" asked Jack.

"Right here," she whispered coming out of the girls' bathroom.

"Don't like that teacher or something?" asked Carey. 

Nikki shook her head and sighed. "Its just that, some teachers, think I have something to do with the missing assignments, so do most of my friends." 

"Why?" asked Fi.

"Because, well, I'm the only one in this school that's not in Detention." She replied quietly.

"What? No way!" said Clu. "You didn't do anything to their homework, did you Nikki?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Come on, we are almost to my classroom." She glanced at her watch. "They will be out of it soon. We can wait in the hall."

They walked the rest of the way quietly and sat out in the hall for five minutes.

"You know what I think?" asked Fi to Annie quietly.

"Huh?" 

"That dog that you saw, its possessed!" she said. "And it's eating everyone in this schools homework." 

Clu, listening closely to the conversation, asked, "then how come Nikki's not in Detention?"  
"Shhh!" hissed Annie. "We will talk to her later."

They waited until the bell rang and all of the kids shuffled out of the rooms. A girl stopped and said hi to Nikki.

"Emma, come on!" growled a girl, spotting Nikki. Emma said bye quickly and ran to the other girl.

"I just know she has something to do with this all!" said the girl as they walked away.

Nikki looked down at her feet a sobbed. 

"Nikki, are you ok? What's wrong?" Fi asked quietly as Annie gave her a pat on the back.

"My dog, it died, a week ago." She said slowly, choking on sobs in between her words. 

"Didn't you say that's when everyone started losing their homework?" asked Clu before Fi could. Nikki nodded.

"Annie saw it! She saw your dog!" exclaimed Fi. "Maybe that's what is going on. Did your dog ever eat your homework?" A tear slipped down Nikki's cheek as she shook her head.

"Fiona!" Jack said sharply. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Don't you have any sense at all?! Her dog just died and here you are suggesting its eating everyone's homework! She obviously upset and your just going to make it worse!" he exclaimed, yelling at Fi.

"No Jack, I think she is right." Nikki sobbed, looking up. Jack sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Hey, you guys, we better go check in with Molly and my parents." Said Carey, breaking the silence. "Come on." They walked out of the practically empty school, down the stairs and back on the path. Off in the distance, a dog barked.

~~~~****~~~~

It was 8 o'clock, Fi and Annie sat at Annie's laptop and went onto the search page. They looked up Ghost Dogs.

"Hey, I think I found something!" said Fi, shaking Annie awake. It had been about four hours of searching for something to rest the soul of a dead dog. It was hard to find first of all, but it was worse that the Internet was going totally slow.

"To rest the soul of a dead dog." Read Annie out loud.

"If the ghost dog has not done much except chewed up socks, papers, or just showing up out of no where, it is a simple cure. Place something the dog likes, such as a bone or a slipper on the grave. In its time while dying, it may have been in a lot of pain, dying is like being born all over again, they may just be going through the teething stage all over again."

"Hmm, not a very professional page." Said Fi. "But, what have we got to loose? I say we try it tomorrow."

"How do we know for sure that it's her dog though?" asked Annie, yawning.

"Well, what did it look like?" Fi questioned. "We can ask her tomorrow about it."

"It was a mutt." answered Annie. "It was a mixture of light and dark brown fur. Can we go to bed now?" she asked laughing a bit.

"Yeah." Smiled Fi as she hopped into her bed and turned off the light as Annie hopped into her bed.

~~~~****~~~~

The next day they told Clu everything they had found.

"Wow, that's intense!" he said. Annie and Fi looked at each other.

They followed Carey and Jack to Nikki's house and rang the doorbell.

Nikki answered the door, looking very tired.

"Huh? Oh, hi." She said, yawning. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night…" she wandered off and muttered something about barking.

"Um, Nikki, what did your dog look like?" asked Annie quietly. Fi made her say it because she didn't want to ask it. The question took Nikki in surprise. 

"Well, it was, a mutt." She said quietly. "Brown, two different shades. He was such a sweetie…" she said, sniffling. 

"Hey, its ok, Nick…" said Carey. She just shook her head.

"Annie and I did some research." Fi spoke. "We think we know how to get your dog to rest in peace."

~~~~****~~~~

"This is his grave." Said Nikki quietly; pointing at a small gravestone which had the name 'Fudge' on it. She took the bone out of her purse and set it down.

"Do you really think this will do it?" Clu asked.

"I don't know, I hope so." Said Fi, not taking her eyes off of the bone. They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, hoping the dog would come.

"Come on you guys, lets go." Said Jack finally. He walked away with Carey and got onto the path leading out of the pet cemetery. 

"What if another dog like you know, comes along and takes the bone?" questioned Clu. The three girls just shrugged and "hmm."

They all turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" cried Annie stopping. "Do you hear that?" Sure enough, a dog was barking. Nikki turned around slowly and screamed "Fudge!" tears streamed down her face.

Fi and Annie turned around and stopped her from running to him.

She stood there and watched as her dog chewed the bone, then finally disappeared. She fell to her knees shaking and crying. Annie and Fi both knelt down to comfort her.

Clu shouted "Jack! Carey!" The two boys came running back down the path and onto the grass.

"What happened?" asked Jack kneeling down next to Fi.

"Fudge." Was all Nikki could say.

~~~~****~~~~

RockerBaby: So how are things going?

AnnieT: Yeah, anymore detentions there?

Nikki2000: yeah…

RockerBaby: Really?!

AnnieT: Really?!

Nikki2000: Yeah, lol, but not for the same reason.

AnnieT: You scared us!

Nikki2000: The whole point! J

RockerBaby: haha I'm glad everything is better.

Nikki: Me too. J

AnnieT: @;)- 

~~~~****~~~~

A/N: Sorry I forgot what Annie's Sn was. Hope you liked the story! I put in Fi! Please Review!


End file.
